Survivor 2
by Miyoko
Summary: This story is based in the TV show Survivor. I like that show ( i don't know why). Please read, that is if you want to se Dorothy go canping! Hahahaha!. I know I'm evil. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I am sorry, but I will not be able to finish Hit in the Head, or Quatre's sleepover

**Note:I am sorry, but I will not be able to finish Hit in the Head, or Quatre's sleepover.I might start them over** **though.**Please forgive me.Here I have another funny story.It is based on the TV show _Survivor_.If you like the show, you should like this!If you've never seen the she show, you might enjoy it.If you have seen the show and don't like it, please read this and hopefully you will like it.Keep in mind I said _hopefully_.Thank you! ^_^

** **

Survivor

**A gundam wing story.**

** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.It belongs to Bandai and Sunrise.But I do own this story, so let me have some fun!**

**Another Note: I am not sure how many people there were at the beginning of the show, so I am just going to use all of the Gundam Wing people.In this fic, no one is dating or going out.Only Relena like Heero, that's all. **

**Yes, another note: Trieze and Lady Une are not in her for the fact that Trieze died, and Lady Une is a bitch!Just kidding!Lady Une is not here because she has a kid to take care of.If you have seen Endless Waltz you would know this.**

** **

**By Miyoko**

**[][1]Miyoko_san@yahoo.com**

**[][2]Nryuu77@aol.com**

**[][3]TyaLynn88@aol.com\**

** **

**"You 12 have been chosen specifically, because of your athletic perspective.Welcome to Australia!" Joe the host of Survivor said to the 12 lucky finalists: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Relena Peacecraft, Hilde Schbieker, Catharine Bloom, Dorothy Catalonia, Sally Po, Zechs Marquise(Milliardo Peacecraft), and Lucetzia Noin.**

** **

**This will be a peace of cake! Duo thought to himself.I can win this thing easy!**

** **

**They were split up into 2 tribes, Koucha and Ogacore.Koucha consisted ofHeero, Catharine, Wufei, Hilde, Dorothy, and Zechs.Ogacore consisted of Duo, Quatre, Relena, Trowa., Sally, and Noin.**

Koucha

** **

**These are some notes from the Koucha tribe, and how they got started.Who do you think will be voted out?**

** **

**Catharine: Well, we got here just fine, everyone is getting along and we are starting to build our house!Heero, Zechs, and Wufei said they would build it if Hilde, Dorothy and I went and got food for tonight.Of course that idea was just fine with us.We talked it out, and decided to go fishing.We are very happy about eating freshwater fish.Our only problem is getting bait for the poles.**

** **

**Dorothy: I hate fishing.I am not happy at all about going fishing this evening.I would rather help the men build our tent then to fish.The only reason I came out here, was to watch out for Miss Relena.**

** **

**Hilde: I really don't mind fishing.I don't care at all.I think I have an idea for bait though.Grasshoppers.Fish love grasshoppers, and they would be good bait.**

** **

**Heero: I will help build the camp.That is all.I do not like Zechs, and Wufei is annoying.The only person in my trib that I would actually consider a friend is Hilde.She leaves me alone.She does not question what I say or anything.I can actually call her a companion.**

** **

**The guys in Koucha started building camp and shelter.Zechs gathered wood and leaves for the fire, Wufei, being a scholar and all, designed the shelter and how big it should be, Heero basically built it.The girls went fishing.This is how the fishing went…**

** **

**"Hilde!Don't touch it!" Catharine exclaimed in terror. **

**"Well, what do you want me to do?It can't get off the hook by its self!It is just a fish.It cannot hurt me.Damn, I will live!" Hilde said frustrated. She finally got the fish off of the hook, and had tied it to the fishing sting and set it back in the water.**

**This went on for awhile.Dorothy fished, Catharine fished, and Hilde actually caught fish.In the end(which was about 3 hours later) they caught 4 fish.**

**The girls started home.When they got there, they seen that the guys had built a nice little shack, which was just big enough for 6 people and their things.Wufei had even chopped down a couple of large logs which they used for chairs and a table.Heero cooked the fish.It was okay, but Zechs claimed he could do it better, in which Heero looked at him like 'What the Hell ever'.**

** **

Zechs: It was a pretty good meal, I guess.I know I could do It much better, but Heero always has to be the perfect soldier.I think I'll make dinner tomorrow.Dorothy is really starting to get on my nerves though.It's always 'Miss Relena this' or 'Miss Relena that' or 'I wish Miss Relena were here sigh'. 

** **

**Wufei: I hate, and now I am going to sleep.Leave.**

** **

**Well, I guess the Koucha tribe is going okay.Tomorrow will be the first challenge.**

** **

**Note: How was it?It will be in chapters.Please R/R asusual!Tell me what you think.Give me some suggestions for other stories please!I will write anything.Except crossovers, or another anime besides G.W. ~Miyoko **

** **

   [1]: mailto:Miyoko_san@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:Nryuu77@aol.com
   [3]: mailto:TyaLynn88@aol.com\



	2. Survivor 2

Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Wing and the show Survivor

**Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Wing and the show Survivor!Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!Wait a minute, who are you?Ahhhhhhh!Lawyers!Get away!Okay, fine, I don't own Gundam Wing or Survivor.Boohoo!!******

** **

**A.N Color code: All of the words are ****pink****, but the colors out side of them are what counts.The disclaimer will always be in purple, the chapters and subtitles will be in dark blue, the author's notes will be in lime green, words will be black, when someone talks, it will be light blue.Thank you for letting me interrupt!(no flames please!)///_^ - Trowa!**

** **

**Chapter 2**********

** **

**A.N Okay, this is the second part of Survivor.Last time, I talked about how Koucha started out in Australia.Now, I am going to talk about how Ogacore is starting out.On with the fic!**

** **

**Ogacore consisted of Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Relena, Sally, and Noin.. ******

** ** **Ogacore******

** **

**Duo: Well, when we got there, I was a little annoyed that I had to be in the same tribe as Heero's chick, Relena.I really don't care, but she is always talking about Heero!It does get annoying.She may be queen and all, but she should also be Queen of the Talkalot people!Geez!******

** **

**Relena: I wish I were in the same tribe as Heero, but this game is on competition, so eventually I will have to be separated from him.I guess it's okay.At least I can talk to Miss Noin.******

** **

**Trowa: …******

** **

**Quatre: We decided to all go out to gather wood for the shelter.I guess Duo and Trowa and I would build it, and the girls would clean afterwards.Tonight we are having rice for dinner.We want to save our supplies.Trowa is going to portion it, so that the rice lasts us.I am very excited!******

** **

**All of the Ogacore tribe went out to gather wood for the shelter.It took them about an our and a half to get enough wood.When they were done, the guys built it all up, so that it was large enough for all 6 people and their things, just like Koucha.It was a very nice little shack, the girls made the rice, and Quatre went to get some nice clean water.When they finished their dinner, it was dark, and since tomorrow was the first challenge, they wanted to get enough rest.**

** **

**The next day…******

** **

**Trowa and Quatre went and checked the mail (they have a little mail box, and the letters they get tell them about the challenges), there was one letter.Trowa and Quatre didn't even bother to open it, but took it back to the camp so they could all read it together.**

**They gave it to sally to read.She read it aloud…**

**"****How good are you at directions?Do you get lost easy?Try your luck against the other team, your prize will keep you dry in the rain****".**

** **

**"****What does that mean?****" Duo asked. **

**"****I think it means that one of us will have to guide the others through a maze or something****", Noin said a-mater-of-fact like.**

** **

**Back in Koucha…******

** **

**Wufei had checked their mail and were wondering what the riddle ment too.**

**"****I don't get it?What is that supposed to mean****?" Hilde said looking at the note on a piece of tree bark.******

***Whatever this means, I will win* Heero thought to himself.**

** **

**Later that day…******

** **

**"****Okay, I bet you all are wondering what today's challenge is about, am I right****?" Joe the host asked.He got a bunch of yeahs, and nods in response.******

**"Is there anyone who thinks they have an idea what your first challenge is?" asked.Noin raised her hand.**

**"****Does it have to do with a maze and someone guiding you****?" she asked curiously.**

**"****You are almost exactly right.Look over here****," he said pointing to a large wooden wall with a door way, and two big seets****(A.N you know the thing that life guards sit on?Well, It's something like that, what are they called any way?),**** "Some one out of each tribe will sit on those chairs.They will have to guide each person of their tribes through the maze by telling them which way to go.When all of the tribe members get through the maze, they have to fill up a large in tub with water.The tub is over there.As you can see, there is a red line running around on the top of the tub.You must fill that tub to the red ring.The first tribe to get it filled up, gets a large tarp to put on their shack to keep out the rain.We will draw straws to see who will direct their team hrought the maze.Remember, only 1 person at a time through the maze".**

**They drew their straws and Hilde was the director of Koucha, and Noin was the director of Ogacore.******

**They started.Duo was the first one to go through.Luckily he made it through quickly.Finally every one made it through (A.N. I really don't want to explain how the entire thing went).**

**In the end Koucha won.Duo didn't care.No one else on Ogacore really did though.**

**The Koucha tribe took the tarp and went back to camp.As did the Ogacore, except they didn't have a tarp.**

** **

**I am sorry if this is too short, but I can't help it!!Please R/R.Also give me some suggestions on another story to write.Love ya peeps!! ~Miyoko**

** **


	3. Survivor3

Disclaimer: Not yet

Disclaimer: Not yet.I'm working on it!!But otherwise, no, I don't own Gundam Wing or Survivor.I want my mommy!! L

Chapter 3

When the Koucha tribe got back to camp, they put the tarp over their shack, and tied it down with sticks and stones.They were happy that they had won the challenge.Tomorrow they would see who would be voted out.

Ogacore 

Ogacore wasn't mad at all that they didn't win, but they were kind of down, because it was supposed to rain that night.Noin could see it in the clouds.

"Great, just great!It's going to rain.Well, at least Trowa, Quatre, and me built a good shelter!I know, I am a genius!Please, no autographs!" Duo said to himself on the other side of camp.Everyone was looking at like he was stupid (A.N Duo is not stupid!He is cool!Most stories always make him be stupid in stuff, but if you have seen the show, you would know he very rarely jokes!).He turned around to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" he asked stupidly(A.N he's not stupid!!).Everyone realized what they were doing and immediately played dumb.

"Huh?We're were uh, just looking at the… the… what were we looking at?Oh, yeah!The kangaroo that just hopped by!Yeah!That's it!" they said suspiciously. 

"Right.Whatever you say", Duo said eying them weirdly.

Sally was a little bored, so she put on a tank op and a pair of shorts( stop drooling guys!!) and went fishing.She went down to a small meadow by the river, and caught bugs for bait.After she got a few, she went to the river and fished.After awhile, she heard a twig break behind her.She turned around suddenly, only to see Trowa standing there. 

"Hi.Did you want to fish?" she asked.

"No".

"My, aren't you a man of many words", she turned back to he fishing.

"I never thought so", he replied.

"It was a joke, Trowa.You know, sarcasm?" sally asked him oddly.

"I don't like jokes.My life is to serious to joke.I never joke" Trowa said sitting down next to her.

"Oh.So why did you come then?" Sally wondered.

"To talk… to you", he said looking at her. 

"Why do you wanna talk o me?" she asked, still fishing.

"Wufei told me you could keep secretes, and you were very good with words.He told me I should come to you with my problems", Trowa responded.

"He did, did he.Well, okay.What's your problem?" she asked knowingly. 

"Well, coming from me, it sounds weird, because I usually never talk that much, but… well you see… uh…" he said trying to get the words out.

"What is it, Trowa?" she asked.

"Well, I like this person, ut I can't her I like them.I'm not that kind of person.Do you understand?" Trowa asked Sally.

"Trowa, Trowa, Trowa!Let me guess, you have never had a girlfriend before, right?" she laughed.

"Well, yes.I've never had feelings for anyone before.Please don't laugh", he aid sadly.

"I wouldn't laugh at you.Could you tell me who it is, and maybe I could help you more", Sally asked.

"I knew I'd have to do this sooner or later", he said looking up.Then something happened that they never thought would ever happen.

Hahaha!!I am eeevil!You can't see what happens until the next chapter!!MWAHAHAHAHA!!I am Queen!!Well, maybe not, but that's not the point,I am still the queen!! ~Miyoko


	4. Survivor 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat.I don't even own this computer!All I own are these stories I write.Oh well!On with my cliffhanger!

Note:I bet your wondering what happened last time when 'Something happened that surprised them both', am I right?Well, you'll find out who Trowa likes, and some other things.Aren't I terrible!Read on!

Sally had instantly kissed Trowa.She hadn't even thought about what she was doing, she just did it!What surprised Sally the most, was that Trowa was kissing back!When they finally broke apart, Trowa had something to say (go figure).

"What just happened?" he asked gasping for breath.

"I don't know.It just happened.Now, what were you saying about who you like?" Sally asked as if nothing had happened.

"What?You are acting like nothing just happened!Do you not remember what we just did?" he asked surprised.

"Trowa, if we don't want other people to find out, we have to act like we never did anything.Get it?" she said eying him.

"Okay, but, why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"Trowa, I'm not going to lie to you.I like you.I like you a lot.And now was the first time I have ever got to express how I feel", Sally confessed.

"Sally, if you must know, the person I like…is… well… you" Trowa confessed also.

"Oh, Trowa!" she said and kissed him even deeper this time.They kissed for what seemed like ever.Finally they parted and conversed for a while.

"Trowa, why did you never tell me how you felt?" Sally asked her love.

"Well, I never was the kind of person who expressed their feelings.I didn't know how you would act.I had never had a person who I was attracted to before.What was I to do?I finally got up all my courage to tell you", he said.

"I'm happy you told me.Most people think that me and Wufei are 'secretly' dating.I like Wufei, but I don't love him.Maybe as a brother, but I couldn't ever love him the way I love you, Trowa" she told him, looking deep into his eyes.Trowa pulled Sally into a kiss, and from that kiss, came other things (A.N Insert LEMON here.I am sorry all you hentei crazy people, but I can't write LEMONS.It just doesn't apply to me.Gomen).After a while (as in after they banged away with each other), they headed back to camp.

"Where were you two all day?" Relena asked when they returned.

"I went fishing, and Trowa joined me" Sally told her holding up about 5 fish, which were quite large.

"Oh, okay.I was just asking, no reason" Relena told her.

"Hey, you guys better get ready.It's almost time to go to the 'Immunity Challenge'", Quatre informed them.

"Okay.We'll tell everyone.

Meanwhile on the farm, uh, I mean in Ogacore (I am sorry if you have this, I didn't copy, but I read it in a book)…

"You guys had better get ready for the 'Immunity Challenge", Hilde yelled out to everyone.

Later that day…

Ogacore and Koucha made their way to the place were they were supposed to have the 'Immunity Challenge'.

"This is your first 'Immunity Challenge'.What you have to do is see how long you can last.See those poles out there?" he pointed to 12 long poles standing out in a small lake, "Each one of you will have to stand on those poles.The last one standing, wins immunity.Let's play Survivor!" Joe yelled out. 

All of the Survivors swam out to the poles and stood on them.The time began.

Well?Did you expect that from Trowa and Sally?I know, I know, they don't go to together, but actually if you think about it, they do kinda go together.Even if she'd older, he's older that the other pilots.Think of it by their personalities instead of the story.See, that could go with Relena and Quatre too!Jk!Please R/R! ~Miyoko 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.I do not own the characters.And for the last time I do not own Survivor.Shit, I don't even own this damn computer!

Chapter 5 

All 12 survivors were standing on the poles.All of a sudden, Relena fell.She was the first one to go, and was now counted out for immunity.She had only been on the pole for and hour. 

They all stayed out there for another hour.Joe got in a boat and went to the 11 survivors to temp them with something.

"Anyone thirsty?I have a nice cup of tea here.Anybody want it?" he asked showing them the porcilen cup of hot tea.

Of course, Quatre couldn't resist.He jumped into the water and swam to the boat.When he got there,he took the cup ad sipped it very politly, making sure to show everyone just how good it was.Everyone (almost) moaned of thirst.Quatre finished and swam back to shore, and joined Relena in a conversation.

About an hour and 1 hour later, Joe came back out.This time he had a small platter that was covered with a round tin.When he reached them, he pulled off the tin, and there was a small slice of chocolate cake with thick white frosting.

"Mmmmmm!This does smell good!" he tempted.Hilde couldn't help herself.She jumped into the water.When her head popped back up, only one thing came out of her lips:

"Let me at it!"

Dorothy was getting a little tired of the insects biting her, and really was tired, so she jumped off, swam to the shore, and joined Relena, Quatre, and Hilde in their conversation.

It had been about 5 hours now, and of course everyone was tired, and were scratching places they had never known they had.Suddenly a huge wasp started flying around Catherine.

"Ahhhhh!!" she screamed in terror.The wasp kept coming closer, and Catherine forgot she was on a pole, and her being her, took a step backwards and fell off the pole.Duo tried as hard as he could to stifle his laughing, but it was useless.Duo laughed and laughed, tell he fell off of the pole and into the water.When Duo finally did come back up, he was still laughing as hard as ever.Joe had to come and pick him up with the boat, because Duo laughed so hard that he couldn't move.

"That's not funny Duo!" Catherine had snapped.

Duo chuckled a bit, then said ,"Yes it is!", and stared laughing again.Catherine mumbled to herself," Baka".

"I heard that!" Duo yelled.Catherine looked sternly at him.

"Oooooh!!I'm sooooooo scared!The big, mean, evil, snake woman is gonna get me!!" Duo mocked.Caherine jumped up, and started chasing Duo.

"Come here, you asshole!!" she yelled.Duo started running, "Shit!".

Too short?I know, I said it would be really long.I just said that for an excuse.I was working on another story.Not my fault.Please R/R!!

~Miyoko


End file.
